


Worthy

by XxmerthurcatxX



Series: Bubblegum Bitch [29]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Steve has a plan, Suggestive Themes, Tumblr Prompt, all the smut is implied, thar be dicks ahead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 20:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18972013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxmerthurcatxX/pseuds/XxmerthurcatxX
Summary: prompt: "if you want me to get naked, you'll have to convince me it'll be worth my time"Steve has a crush on Billy and since actions speak louder than words, he decides the best way to let Billy know he's interested is to show him his dick (why am I like this?)





	Worthy

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr @callmelilyshameless

It was an insane idea. So much so, Steve was considering having his head checked. But he was running out of options. 

Having a crush on Billy Hargrove was infuriating. For one thing, he was unfairly beautiful. And he was always grinning at Steve, flicking his tongue out at him, rubbing up against him on the basketball court. It was driving Steve crazy. Because he’d done everything in his power to make it clear to Billy that he was interested and would totally be down for Billy to slam him onto the nearest horizontal (or vertical, Steve wasn’t picky) surface and have his wicked way with him. 

But Billy must have been waiting for a hand written invitation or something, because the other boy had yet to bite. And sure, it’s not like words were really Steve’s thing, so it was possible he hadn’t been clear enough with his intentions, but he was getting impatient. He needed his mouth on Billy, and vice versa, like, yesterday. 

Which is how he found himself hanging out with Billy that lazy summer afternoon, both of them kicked back in Steve’s deck chairs by the pool behind his house, ready to put his plan into action. 

Billy wore a pair of denim shorts and a faded t shirt with a band Steve didn’t recognize on the front. His sunglasses were resting on top of his curls as he leaned back, looking completely relaxed with his arms behind his head and his eyes closed. Steve bit his lip, wondering if it was too forward to lean forward and lick the bead of sweat dripping down Billy’s temple. It probably was. But hey, actions speak louder than words right?

Taking a deep breath, Steve got to his feet, stretching and purposefully letting out a low groan when his shoulder popped, knowing it would get Billy’s attention. 

It did. 

Billy opened one eye, squinting at Steve. 

“Watcha up to there, Princess?” he asked. 

Steve shrugged. 

“Thought I’d go for a swim.”

Billy had both eyes open now, scanning the length of Steve’s body. 

“You’re not wearing any trunks,” he noted. 

Steve swallowed, cocking his hip out and fixing Billy with a look. 

“What? Never gone skinny dipping?” he asked, feeling more confident about his decision when Billy’s mouth dropped open as he pushed himself into a more upright position. Okay, so he hadn’t been reading him wrong. Billy totally wanted him. 

Pulling out a little of his old, King Steve, swagger, he took a couple steps forward until he was standing between Billy’s legs where they had fallen open in his haste to sit up. Steve reached out, wrapping one of Billy’s curls around his finger, his bottom lip caught between his teeth. 

“Wanna join me?” he asked. 

Billy’s gaze went from surprised to hungry in a split second as he stared up at Steve from underneath impossibly dark eyelashes. He hummed, running his hands up Steve’s calves, over his knees, under his shorts to trail over his bare thighs. Steve trembled under his touch, barely holding back a moan as Billy smiled up at him, hands settled on Steve’s hips. 

“I don’t know, pretty boy. If you want to get me naked, you’ll have to convince me it’ll be worth my time,” Billy mused, leaning forward and teasing his tongue down Steve’s happy trail, catching the waistband of his shorts between his teeth and growling playfully. Jesus, maybe Hargrove really was an animal. 

Steve carded his fingers through Billy’s curls, giving a harsh yank and making the other boy groan, resting his forehead against Steve’s stomach. 

“Why don’t you take em off and see for yourself,” Steve challenged, smirking when Billy gaped at him, schooling his expression quickly and hooking his thumbs under Steve’s shorts, dragging them off eagerly. 

His eyes widened, flickering from Steve’s dick up to his face, his own face flushed and his breath heavy. 

“What do you think? Am I worth it?” Steve teased, feeling a little nervous with Billy literally eye level with his dick. 

Billy stood then, hands gentle as they rested on Steve’s waist and pulled him closer, their lips almost brushing. 

“You’ve always been worth it, baby,” he murmured, kissing Steve softly and honestly Steve wasn’t expecting such an innocent from the other boy and yeah, it was a little weird since he was still standing there naked and Billy was fully clothed, but he didn’t care. 

Later, when they finally dragged themselves out of the pool in favor of napping on Steve’s bed, Steve barely contained a chuckle at the look his parents would no doubt have on their faces if they knew what he got up to while they were away. He and Billy had made an absolute mess of the pool…and the deck chairs…and the kitchen…and the couch…

Well…

What they didn’t know wouldn’t hurt them.


End file.
